Not What You Expected
by Grey154
Summary: When a Hurricane Shatter's Eric's ship and leaves him to drown, he is saved by a mermaid named Ariel, but as he meets the mermaid that saves his life, he quickly realizes that mermaids are not quite the same creatures as often portrayed in the old sailors myth. Will this affect their friendship. Partial inspired by Fact or Faked: Paranormal files. Don't Forget to Read and Review.
1. Hurricane

**Summary: Okay after watching a Fact or Faked paranormal files, I found out that mermaids would actually be very different than what we generally think of. So I decided to play this angle(with my own changes) for a little mermaid fanfic. How different is Arial in this story? Well…just see for yourself. The first couple of chapters are in Prince Eric's point of view and it's set in Modern time AU so something will be different **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the little mermaid that belongs to Disney. **

"Happy 17th birthday Prince Eric!" Grimsby shouted to the top of his lungs.

But the Prince was gone. Grimsby heard a sound of grunting. As he looked outside, there was the prince training outside like he always did when he was old enough to learn martial arts. He then went outside calling the price by name.

"Eric me boy. Enough training. It's your birthday. Get out and enjoy it.

"Oh come on Grimsby five more minutes."

"I am sure his royal highness would not want to spend his 17th birthday outside breaking a sweat in the hot sun. But if it so pleases you. I've commissioned a crew and am willing to go…" He shuttered before finally saying the S word "…sailing"

"Sailing? Did you say sailing?"

"Yes my prince I do believe I said…"

Eric ran to the docks before Grimsby had a chance to finish with his dog Max following after him.

Once he had boarded the ship, Eric changed into a loose pair of jeans and a T-shirt much to Grimsby's display.

"Eric. Must you wear such drab clothing? You are a prince after all."

"Oh yeah. Where a monkey suit that makes me itch to high heaven just to say look at me and how important I am?"

"Well I'm only trying to say that…"

The conversation was abruptly interrupted when the captain signaled the crew to sail. Immediately the wind started picking up and the ship sailed. Grimsby started feeling seasick. As for Eric, this was what he lived for. He lept up to the upper part of the ship and felt the wind in his hair.

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" he took in a deep breath of fresh air "it's the perfect day to be at sea!"

Grimsby was leaning over the side of the rail feeling as though he was about to vomit

"…Delightful…"

One of the sailors was humming an old shanty in delight "we have a fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly mood today."

Erics curiosity got the better of him and he leaped down from the crow's nest.

"Triton?"

"The ruler of the merpeople me lad. Don't you remember those old sea tales your father told you about when you were just a wee lad?"

Eric may not have remembered them, but Grimsby sure as heck did. Just the thought of filling that boy's head with such tales made him shutter.

"Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense! Merpeople ha! I suppose next you'll tell me there is some half-woman half-octopus living in the dark depths of the abyss as well.

"It's the truth!" one of the sailors snapped as he reeled in a fish. "down in the depths of the ocean they live!"

As he swung his hand wildly, he let go of the fish. The fish slapped Grimsby in the face before going overboard causing Eric to laugh.

"Hardy ha ha let's all laugh at the old man!"

Eric remembered the old paintings of mermaids as a child. They always seemed so delicate and graceful. Course no one had actually seen a mermaid before, and most of the stories about them had turned into nothing but myth. Still he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see a mermaid. One thing that had apparently stayed consistent in the myths was the fact that they sang with such beauty and grace that even the most hard hearted sailor would throw himself into the sea just to get closer to the beautiful voice.

The whole night consisted of dancing for the crew but Eric just took the time to be alone. Max started licking his masters hand. Eric Just sighed. Grimsby never approved of the prince's lifestyle. He wanted Eric to be regal, superior and quite frankly arrogant.

"I don't get it Max. What's so bad about a prince that everyone feel like they can be a friend with?" He did the best thing he could do when expressing himself. He broke out in song

_All my life everything has been spoon-fed to me. _

_A regal snobbish street-rat that's how everyone views I should be._

_Bu baby I can't go on like that. I can't feel like I'm living on the edge of a knife._

_Can't even someone royal like me choose to have a humble life?_

_Who says I have to be alone? Who says I have to fake a part. _

_What's the point of being a prince if I don't have a humble heart._

_They say pride comes before the fall but am I the only one that sees that at all?_

_Oh please tell me can't even someone royal like me choose to have a humble life?_

The dusk quick fell and the men started shooting fireworks in celebration of Erics party. Eric spent most of the time dancing with Max and playing the flute that was until Grimsby interrupted him.

"Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"Oh boy!" Eric thought In his experience that meant Grimsby had spent yet another insane amount of money on another over extravagant present. If Grimsby had actually put any thought and heart into his presents then perhaps Eric would be a bit more grateful but most of these presents it was never about Eric. It was about Grimsby.

Unfortunately this present proved no different. The flinging of the tarp revealed yet another Gaudy statue. It was a bronze statue that showed him in a kneeling position wielding a shield in one hand and a sword in another. That wasn't what was gaudy though. What was Gaudy was the fact it was covered in brightly colored stones from head to toe. It had 2 golden rings on each figure of both hands And the expression on the statues face was that of pride, arrogance in other words everything that Eric was not

"it's really something." Eric Groaned

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . "

Eric's face darkened. "Don't start. I know your mad I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven.

"it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

That may have been the case, but there was no way the princess was the right girl. Sure she was drop dead gorgeous that any man would lust for, but she was snobbish arrogant and she had the nerve to actually slap a poor blind man because he spit on her dress. That wasn't the type of woman he wanted

"One of these days…" Eric thought "I'm going to find the right woman.

Just then the sky grew dark and thunder started rolling. The waves all of the sudden made a slight change in height and even noise. Eric's eyes widened.

"Hurricane! Everyone get to your positions now."

Waves thrashed against the ships. Rain and hail battered against the ship. All of the sudden with a mighty Crack! The ship split in two. Max managed to jump across before the wreckage drifted away, but a mighty wind blew both of the overboard. Eric hit the icy water hard and nearly chocked as he rose back up to get a breath. As his temperature dropped he could feel himself get dizzy.

The last thing his saw was the shadow of a large object swimming toward him


	2. Not What You Expected

Eric let out a violent cough as he opened his eyes. He could tell it was night because of the cold chill in the air nad the clear light of the moon beaming down own the white sanded beach. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him and he violently vomited on to the sand. After doing this rather unorthodox and quite frankly humiliating act, Eric heard what he thought to be a snicker."

"Hello? Who's there? There was no response. He listened to the waves behind him and decided to turn around. When he did so he found himself looking at what appeared to be a face of a woman.

"Yipe!" Eric yelped as he backed away a few inches. The woman just giggled.

"Hi." The woman said.

Once Eric was able to get a good look at her, he realized this woman didn't look human. She was an excessively large woman with pale blue skin that was so shiny it appeared to be as if it were covered in oil. Aside from her excessive girth and chubby face, the corners of her eyes looked like they had some sort of shiny substance on them. It took Eric a minute to realize those substances were scales. This woman wasn't a human. She was some sort of sea creature. It became more obvious as he looked for other features. At the corner of her elbows were prominent fins, when Eric looked closer at her hand, he saw that her hands were webbed and her finger nails curved to the point they were claws. Her gill slits were more than just a bit pronounced but the most obvious give away was her giant turquoise tail that was the lower half of her body.

"What are you?" Eric asked

Ariel grinned revealing a massive row of what appeared to be shark like teeth.

"You would not believe me if I told you."

"And yet look at what I'm staring at."

"Ok wise guy. If you really think you're so smart, I'm a mermaid."

Eric's eyes widened. "You're a mermaid…?"

Eric didn't know how to properly finish that sentence, he didn't want to say anything rude or nasty, but it was a little hard to hold back the shock at what she had just told. Were the sailors drunk when they gave a description of a mermaid? It would have been different had they described her as simply beautiful but he knew for sure they had used adjectives such as slender, petite, or gee something like Human Either Eric had come across the one mermaid that decided to let herself go and fell in a toxic waste dump, or perhaps he needed to reduce the amount of whiskey his men were allowed to drink

Ariel however just busted in deep laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not at all what you were expecting am I?"

"Well how do you know what we humans even imagine mermaids to look like?"

"I collect old paintings you that you sailors lose all the time. I see the way you paint us. All slender in these awkward erotic . not quite what you thought I was huh?"

Eric's mouth dropped. "Ok fine I'll admit it. But there is more to it than that. To be honest. I thought you guys were a punch of kelp eating human-fish hybrids.

"Do I look ugly to you?"

"No I mean not ugly really, just bizarre."

"Anyway do these teeth look like they were meant to suck on kelp all day long? I have a few fish friends sure, but they know I'm a fish of prey."

"How do you does it make you feel when we humans objectify you."

"Oh I find it laughable. I've always wanted to see the look on a human's face when they saw what a real mermaid looked like. No slender Barbie dolls here just a big fat humanoid sea monster."

"Why are you so bulky anyway?"

"It's called blubber honey." It's the reason why I can survive the cold temperatures of the ocean."

"At the risk of getting slapped by that fishy tail of yours. Can I ask how much you weigh?"

"Honestly roughly over the equivalent to what humans call a ton."

Eric's eyes widened "How on earth can you lay on the shores then. You should be crushed by your own body weight.

"Relax. I've spent years coming and going from the sea to the surface. I've learned to carry my weight."

"I see." Eric noticed that the mermaid had two giant Starfish attached to her breast and what appeared to be seaweed rapped around to form a bra-like structure. "Do all you mermaids dress like that?"

"Actually no. in fact the only reason why I have this on is so if a human happens to see me they won't be mortified at seeing…well you know."

"Oh yeah sure." Eric mumbled "Like that big blubbery gut of yours isn't already mortifying.

"Hey If I hadn't of snuggled you with this gut you would have died of hyperthermia so I don't want to hear it."

Both of them laughed knowing the other was just being lighthearted. Eric came to a realization. "You know I've been talking to you this whole time and I don't even know what your name is."

"Ariel. My name is Ariel. Well okay I guess my official title is Princess Arial, but you can leave out the princess part.

"You're a princess? I'm…I'm a prince. My name is Eric."

"Ooh a mermaid princess and a human prince. Imagine the couple that would be."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Are merpeople and human even you know…compatible?" 

"Just because we look different doesn't make us animals. Humans and merpeople use to marry and give birth hybrid children all the time. Not as much anymore though. The two kingdoms have kind of drifted over the years. Especial since the civil war and all. My dad doesn't even understand why I even swim to the surface.

"The civil war?"

"That's another tale for another time."

"Wait so if you're the princess, does that mean you're the daughter of King Trident?"

"Yes"

"What is he like?"

"Well, technically he could be considered a giant, he has a golden tail, and he wields a trident

Eric saw the moonlight illuminate Ariel's blood-red hair. A thought came to his mind.

"Ariel that is your normal hair color…Right?"

"Hmm. I don't know I think I actually remember it being blonde at one time."

Eric visible flinched.

"Relax actually I can change it to any hair color I want. Want to see?" 

"Uh sure."

Arial closed her eyes and Eric watched in amazement when her hair changed fro red to blue to blonde and then back to red again.

"Amazing."

Ariel proceeded to playful stick out her tongue. Which caused Eric to flinch again. Arial's tongue was split giving her an even more sea monstrous look.

"Ugh!"

"What?" Arial asked, but once she realized what he was flinching at, she let him have it. She started doing to do all sorts of weird tricks with her tongue until she finally grew tired of it.

The wind started picking up. Still wet from the initial storm, Eric felt himself starting to shiver. Ariel took notice.

"Hey are you okay?"

"It's cold out here."

"Well why don't you cuddle up so you can keep warm?"

Eric once again raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"It's okay I won't bite."

"I don't know. you're talking about pretty much giving you a hug right?"

"…Maybe."

"I've never hugged a mermaid before."

"Well now here is your chance."

Eric let out a heavy sigh "…fine"

Eric inched closer and closer to Ariel. When was finally close enough to wrap his arms around her, he was greeted by a thick coating of slimy blubber.

"Ugh! Why do Mermaids have to be so slimly?"

He removed he let go of her and so that his hands were covered in a clear slime like substance.

"The story of my life. Get washed out by a hurricane, and find myself cuddling up with a sea monster. Ariel reached over and pulled him in and he found himself staring at her big bold black eyes.

"Feeling comfortable?" Ariel asked.

"Actually yes."

Ariel snuggled Eric up close and began to sing.

Eric had never heard a voice of such beauty before. It sounded so clear and so pure. Like the sea after a storm. To Eric it seemed like a hypnotizing lullaby."

"When did you learn to song like that?"

Ariel just shrugged "always I guess. Now go to sleep. The Mermaid sang her lullaby and the young prince went to sleep."

When Eric woke up he realized it was morning. he looked over and saw that Ariel was swimming in the shallow waters.

"Ariel!"

the mermaid silenced him and pointed at the shore. Eric looked over and he saw something swimming in the water. it took him a little bit to realize it was a shark fin. Then out of nowhere, the shark leaped toward Ariel.

"Ariel look out!"

The mermaid grabbed the Shark in midair and sunk her claws into him. She then Procced to pull until she ripped the shark in half.

Eric could feel himself start to gag at the gory sight.

Ariel threw the two halves of the carcass on to the sand beach.

"Breakfast!"

Ariel then came back to the beach. A realization came to her mind.

"Oh wait. Human's don't eat raw fish. Stupid!"

"It's okay. I can make a fire here in a few minutes"

"Well here in the meantime."

Ariel took a bunch of seaweed and wrapped it around the meat. Eric bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Hey look what I found drifting in the waters." Ariel said

Ariel handed him a sketchpad.

"aw cool thanks.

"He proceeded to draw the scene of where Ariel ripped the shark in half. When Ariel saw it she was amazed.

"You drew that from memory?"

"Yeah it's one of my talents. I always had a knack of drawing stuff from memory."

"Eric! Eric" The voice calling sounded an awful lot like Grimsby.

"Oh shoot! Look Eric I got to go. Father will probably be worried sick."

Ariel leapt into the water causing a huge splash. As Ariel swam toward the deep, Eric called to her.

"Ariel wait! Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course. Just listen out for the sound of my voice. You'll know when I'm close."

"Ariel disappeared beneath the waves. Leaving Eric in Amazement. The night he had felt like something from a dream. Her features seemed like something otherworldly, but her voice sounded like something from heaven

"Eric where are you?"

Eric turned around and saw the bushes rustle out came Grimsby and max.

"Oh, Eric. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you? Grimsby said

Eric tried to explain what happened the night before. "A girl - rescued me. She was singing she had the most beautiful voice…

Grimsby just laughed "Ah, Eric, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Max.

Grimsby's eyes looked over and saw Eric's drawing. He snatched and had a look of disgust on his face.

"Eric what is this."

"it's a mermaid."

"humph looks more like a giant see monster."

As the group could not help but look back at the sea and think about the mysterious mermaid. Sure she was not at all what he expected, but even in her strange and bizarre form, there was something that was mysterious eve… beautiful.

"Ariel, huh. What a woman."

**A/N: Okay feel free to flame me for turning a Disney princess into a sea-monster like creature. This is not the end of the story; this is just the first meeting. I hope you do like it. Don't forget to read and review.**


	3. A Father & Daughter Moment

"Garamor! Have you been messing with my trident again?" Trident shouted with a scowl on his face. the little squid gave a minor giggle while trying to hide the trident behind his back.

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. Do you realize how dangerous the trident is if it falls into the wrong hands. This thing has the ability to change tides or in your case create hurricanes. There is a whole other world outside of the ocean. If this were to fall into the hands of someone like Ursula..." Trident visible shook "I shudder at the thought."

Trident was thinking back at the hurricane and then thought of Ariel she had disappeared moments before the hurricane started. "I hope Ariel is alright wherever she is."  
>Sebastian came swimming back along with his search party which consisted of flounder and Ariel's two sister's<p>

"Did you happen to find Ariel ?"

"No my great and wonderful king," Sebastian said in his thick Jamaican I regret to say that Ariel is nowhere to be found."

"Oh I sure hope she's alright."

"Papa! Papa!" Ariel came swimming down through one of the archways. Once Triten saw her, he beamed from ear to ear and embraced her.

"Oh Ariel Where have you been?" Trident asked.

"Where do you think daddy?" One of the sister's asked "Where does Ariel always go for hours at a time.  
>"Ariel were you exploring the surface world again?"<p>

"Yes papa."

"Trident face palmed himself realizing he had been giving himself a heart attack over nothing "Girls, Sebastian, Flounder, you may leave us."

The search party left leaving the king and his oldest alone. Trident Chuckled

"Ariel you went to the surface world again. I'm starting to think that you spend more time in the surface world than in your own kingdom."

"I'm sorry papa. I can tell you I had an adventure last night."  
>"Really was that why you were gone last night? what did you do?<p>

"well I saved a human."

"A human?" Trident's face contorted a bit not in anger or disappointment, but curiosity. "Did you reveal yourself."

"Papa you know I tend not to be a shy one. You should have seen the look on his face when I revealed to him that I was a mermaid."

A huge grin came over Trident's face and he started cracking up.

"Ha ha ha! I bet he was. Humans…always seeing what they want to see, but not seeing what is actually there."

"He claims to be a prince."

Trident's eyes widened before he finally busted into laughter "Oh Ariel. if there is one thing you got from your mother it was her sense of humor. For a second there, I thought you were serous."

"I am serious papa. He claims he is a prince."

Trident had a look of disbelief "Ariel that is crazy. The royal family died off a long time ago. There has not been a prince to sail these waters in well over a century."

"I don't know what to say papa. Either this boy is delusional, or the royal family is not dead after all."

Ariel's revelation was troubling to her father but not in the way one would expect. One of the reason's Trident had become so distrust worthy of humans is due to the death of the last Arthurian king, the Mer-kingdom and surface kingdom drifted apart. The surface world had fallen into anarchy. Pirates began to sail the seas harvesting mermaids for their skin, scales and slime. Trident thought the Civil War brought the end of the Arthurian line, but if what Ariel said was true and there was indeed a new prince, then there was a possibility that both kingdoms were endanger. After all there would be "Others that would show interest in this.

"what did you talk about?" Trident asked.

"We just started chatting. I told him about the things we collect from the sailors shipwrecks. I explained how I was able to get on the surface land despite my weight. Then he got cold and we sort of well…we cuddled up together. I think he likes me."

"You cuddled? Ariel you are such a cuddlefish."

"Would you have me any other way papa?"

Trident stroked his daughter's head. "No of course not. Speaking of your surface world collection, I have something I want o show you. It's a little present from me that I recovered from the shipwreck. Follow me.

Trident lead Ariel to the little grotto in which she and her father collected things from the surface world. smile came over his face he waved his hands and shouted "Open Sesame!"

the stone slab opened with a creak. revealing a very dark tunnel. Trident covered Areils eyes and he lead her to where he wanted her to go. He uncovered her eyes and revealed his surprise. It was the statue from Eric's ship.

"Papa that is him. That's him that was the boy I talked to."

Trident raised an eyebrow. "Really? Bit of an arrogant representation of him isn't it?"

"Oh he's not like that in real life, but yes papa that is him."

So there was a prince, and he showed interest in Trident's firstborn. Now it was apparent that certain things were at stake. His first instinct was to tell Ariel that she had no Idea what she was getting herself into, but the fact of the matter was, Ariel probably knew more than he did. So he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ariel in terms of maturity may not have been a child, but she was also Trident's little girl. It was here he cursed himself of his own ignorance and Xenophobia of the surface world.

Trident's thoughts were interrupted by a question.

"Papa…I love you and I wish to not do anything against your will… is it okay if I continue seeing him?"

Trident smiled and patted his daughter on the head.

"You've always been a good judge of character up to this point and I have yet to have reason to doubt you now, but I do ask as your father, that if you sense any danger at all, please does not hesitate to come to me. It is my duty as a father to protect you. And please guard your heart. You can't just throw it to a man you just met. Real Friendships take time, and Relationships are not something that come spontaneously they are something that grows and matures."

Ariel giggled "Don't worry papa I know."

And Ariel...this thing about the prince. Keep it just between the two of us…" Trident opened up the Grotto and looked from left to right.

"…We don't know what _others_ may be watching."

"What others? You mean like Ursula? I'm not afraid of her ."

"When I envy you, but remember her venomous tongue is what caused the civil war. She has blood on her hands and something tells me she would do so again if she had a chance."

"I'll keep that in mind. I think for now though I'm going to go to the hot springs. Thank you for the gift Papa."

Ariel gave her father a kiss and left, Trident just shook his head and smiled. "Just like her mother."

**A/N So as you can tell Tridents character is a little different, he is a lot more laid back and actually helps Ariel with her little "Collection." He also openly admits that he has Xenophobia **and** tries to keep an open mind. I am not character bashing though keep in mind this version of Ariel is very different as well. She's wiser, more mature and frankly less naïve. She also has a deeper respect for her father's authority. You also get to see a bit of Eric's origin. Yes he Is a Decedent of King Arthur and the kingdom his father rules is Camelot. Trust me it will play a part later on. Anyway hope you are enjoying it don't forget to leave reviews. **


	4. A Civil War and A Shocking Revelation

When Eric stepped into the ports of Camelot, the shipyards bowed in respect to the returned prince. It wasn't that Eric was not afraid to show his authority, or maybe he was he didn't know for sure. Trumpets sounded when he entered the courtyard of Canterbury Castle. There was no end of cheers from peasants yelling "The Prince has returned! The Prince has returned!" There was also no end of whispers when they saw Eric in his still slimy clothes. Once the Gates leading into the castle swung open, his father Nomak was the first to embrace him and he wept with joy when they embraced.

"Eric my son! Are you alright? When I heard a Hurricane swept through the land and you were on one of the ships."

"It's a long story father. I'm not forbidden from sailing again am I?"

"Of course not. We had no way of knowing a hurricane was coming…"

The king stopped in mid-sentence when he saw his sons slimy clothes.

"Um Eric? Did a Whale…sneeze on you?"

"Again it's part of that long story. As much as I would love to talk about it, I need to take a nice hot bath."

Once Eric took a shower he dressed himself in a clean robe, put on a pair of sandals and went into his bedroom. His father was waiting for him.

"Alright so you peaked my interest, what is this story that you that your telling me about?"

Eric went over to the bed and grabbed the sketchpad that laid on the sheets. He then flipped over to the drawing of Ariel he made the morning after she saved him. The king scrunched his eyebrows not entirely sure what to make of it.

"Eric, What is that?"

"That father is a mermaid."

"Very…interesting take on them. You show a lot of creativity and imagination."

"That's not my imagination, that's what they actually look like."

Nomak's eyes widened. "You saw a mermaid? As in an actually mermaid?"

Eric nodded "I got to talk to her and she even made me cuddle with her. That's why my clothes are so slimy."

"Interesting…" Nomak look at the drawing again. "…And this is what they really look like."

"Yeah I think the sailors were drunk when they tossed this idea of some sort of slender half fish half woman."

"Are they really this…well fat?"

"Yeah it is blubber supposedly it helps her survive the cold depths of the ocean."

"Well it does make sense if you think about it the deep ocean is well below freezing temperatures, they have to have something to insulate heat."

"Well she's definitely not human in the way we think of it. She's got gills she's got claws, big black eyes, turquoise skin and tail."

"You almost sound like as though you're attracted to her."

"No…well…maybe…I don't know. It's weird father. She's not beautiful in the way we'd think of it, but still there is something about her is mysterious, it's exotic. Plus she's sweet, she's kind."

"Sound like you have a reason to find her attractive."

Nomak took one more glance at the picture. "Geez look at her strength,"

"Yeah human or not these merpeople are predator creatures. You want to know something else. She claims to be Trident's Daughter.

"What!" the king raised his head this time in fear.

"How many times have you to met? Answer me honestly."

This time Eric was afraid. "We've only met once why?"

"Grimsby! Grimsby!"

The grayed haired butler came fumbling in. "Yes my lord?"

"Alert the Navy tells to use every iron sailed ship in the land and search the waters for 30 days. If they find anything suspicious going on alert me immediately. By Direct order of the King of Camelot.

"I shall do so at once my lord!""

"If you've only met once then chances are she hasn't seen you two. There still may be time to prepare. Quick Eric follow me."

Nomak started dragging Eric behind him up the spiral stare case, much to an obviously confused Eric.

"Dad what the heck…What is going on? What are you not telling me?"

"You do not quite realize what you have gotten yourself into. Believe me Eric. This is both great news and Dangerous news. I'll have your step mom explain it to you."

The Duo reached the top and went into the Arcane chamber

"Morgan!" Nomak called "Morgan Le Fay we have to talk to you it's an emergency!"

"I'm coming!" The woman responded from Afar. "For Merlin's sake Nomak Just because I'm old in number does not mean my body's old. My ears specifically."

The seemly young woman came down the stairs, wearing a pair of sandals and a long dress that matched her long Thick Wavy Raven colored mane.

"Okay now what's going on? You sound like the castle is about to be under attack."

"Well if things play out the way I fear. It just might get to that point."

"Oh come on we've had no threat's no declarations of war. Can it really be that bad?"

"tell her Eric tell her what you told me."

Eric Proceed to explain everything. Staring from the Hurricane to his encounter with Areil. One he talked about her being the daughter of Trident, and the fact that the two seemed to like each other Morgan had a look of slight worry.

"Okay this does have the potential of being bad."

Eric finally put his foot down "What is so bad about me liking Ariel?"

"Nothing there is absolutely nothing wrong with it, trust me you don't know how happy I am that you might have found the right woman for you even if she is a bit obscure. But…"

"But what?"

"It's not your flirting we are worried about. It's Ursula."

Eric was confused. "Who is Ursula?"

The King was about to open his mouth when suddenly Grimsby came in.

"My king the Navy is ready but they would like instruction on what exactly they are looking for."

"Tell them I am on my way. Morgan would you mind?"

"You motivate your men. I'll catch Eric up to speed."

Nomak left the room leaving the two alone.

"Oksy so what is so bad about Ursula who is she anyway?"

"Ursula was at one time was a mermaid, but let's just say that she was cruel and manipulative. She learned The art of Black Magic and intended to use it to manipulate Trident into Marrying her so she could become queen and use the kingdoms subjects as her own slaves. Once Her treachery was made known, she was transformed into a sea witch and banished into the Darkest depths of the seas. And before you ask no not all sea-witches are bad many of them are good, but Ursula gives them a bad name.

At one time, when King Arthur ruled the land of Camelot, The people of Camelot and the Merpeople were very close allies. In fact that were more than a few instances were a human and a merperson would marry.

"Yeah Ariel told me."

"all that changed on that dark Day. King Arthur was already suffering a crippling bout of depression because of his wife's traitorous affair with Sir Lancelot , Mordred grew Jealous believing he deserved the throne. Ursula used this to her advantage. Disguised as a human, she convinced Mordred into challenging Arthur to a duel. The rest as you probably know is history.

When Arthur died, Trident tried to stop Mordred, and the conflict lead to a great war, it would have not had been an issue had Ursula not aided him with magic. It was a dark time, the casualties were high on both sides, but even after piece was established anarchy ran high. Pirates ran the seas and harvested mermaids for tears and such. Our friendships drifted apart."

"So Ursula survives, and you're afraid if I keep seeing Ariel, Ursula will trigger another war?"

"It's only a matter of time. That's why we need to be prepared, but let us worry about that. You just enjoy your time with Ariel.

"Thanks now if you don't mind, I'm going to the hot springs as he opened the door, Morgan revealed something that rocked Eric to his core.

"Poseidon and Trident the same person Eric.


End file.
